Alaskan Hill
by rainbowsparkle
Summary: This story is basically Cabin Fever meets resident evil. Edward and the rest are contaminated by a blood river and needs to drink blood to survive. Jasper and Bella are the only ones left human and are trying to escape the town they live in.
1. Chapter 1

**Alaskan Hill**

Hey this is my first twilight fanfiction so be nice please also make sure to review it makes the author write more.

Alaskan Hill 

_Prologue_

Deep within Alaska, unseemly hidden within the mountains their lies a small town which is cut off from technology, other people, and sometimes it seems the world. This town isn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. The town is designed to look like something you would expect to see in the 16 century. There is a grand old castle situated at the top of a small snow covered hill and bellow it is at least seven small cottages that house families of about three kids to each couple but that's only one side of the lake.

The other side of the lake is hidden in shadow almost as if the sun fears to tread upon this area in fear of being tainted. The atmosphere in this part of the town is filled with the smell of death; it lingers upon the neglected houses and the worn streets.

The reasons why this town is so different from others is because firstly the huge lake in the middle of it that separates the two parts of the town isn't filled up with water it is filled up with blood. Thick red tainted blood that contaminates all who come into contact with it. The other thing that sets this town apart from others is that half the people who live in this town feed upon blood to live. Those in the town who need to feed upon blood have come into contact with the water and had there DNA altered so that they are now a supreme sort of being they are faster, stronger more attractive as well as reliant upon blood to keep them alive. They are constantly hungry and there food supply is slowly running out but lucky for

them their prey has found away out of this god forsaken mountain.

_Chapter One_

Bella said inside her house watching as the sun travelled across her dining room table and couldn't help but wonder how many days left she had to live. Everyone around her was slowly dying being picked off one by one. First it was the people at the edge of town next it was the bakery owner after them it was the man with the spotted pig. _Who's next? I wonder_ she thought to herself as she slowly went around her house locking the door making sure the windows were bared up and seeing what was left inside her cupboards for dinner. It has been said, no whispered among the villages that there way a way off this mountain. It has also been suggested that there are other people out there besides us who aren't contaminated and who can actually help us.

Bella shook her head trying to shake away the nonsense she had let take up home in her head. "No use getting your hopes up just to see them crushed again" she muttered while chopping carrots and potatoes up for the soup she was re-heating. Uncontaminated meat was so hard to come by these days that you couldn't waste any of it. A soft knock echoed threw the house and Bella walked towards the door with a knife in her hand just in case the person knocking weren't as timid as their knock. Swiftly Bella pulled the door open and positioned the knife to stab the visitor in the heart if they appeared hostile but it was only Jasper Hale the person who was the cause of all the speculation about the chance of escape.

"So you have heard the news" he asked in his husky voice, his ice blue eyes piercing me with his gaze leaving Bella hypnotised.

Bella slowly tore her eyes away from his "Ummm yeah l have heard about this mysterious way out that you seemed to have found everyone has but why are you bring it up" she asked.

"Because Bella it is true I've found a away out and l want you to come with me. I know you will never be over Edward and l will never truly be over Alice but l think if we try we can find happiness" he said with conviction in his voice.

Bella bit her lip and thought about her choices _I guess l could stay here and wait for death to take me, or l could walk into the lake and join Edward or l could go with Jasper and try to find happiness which one do l choose? _Bella continued biting her lip while avoiding looking at Jasper.

"Please Bella l need you. Without you l don't want to even consider making the trip" the desperation was clearly evident in his voice

Bella slowly raised her eyes to stare into Jasper's ice blue eyes and looked deep within them searching his soul for answers. Bella slowly opened her mouth and then closed it then opened it again "Jasper" she said at last.

"Yes" he said slowly.

"I'll go with you" Bella said slowly and as each of the words left her mouth she knew she was making the right choice. Edward had in a sense left her; he had been one of the first to enter the water and had in a way left her willingly.

"Are you sure" Jasper asked in disbelief

"Yes l am" Bella stated with a smile

"Then there is no time to lose I'm pretty sure that the creatures on the other side of the river have hear the rumours of the way out we must act quickly if we wish to have a shot of making it out alive. You need to gather all of your belongings that you need and leave the rest l know it's a big deal but it's the only way we will make it out of here." Jasper said while grabbing a bag and stuffing it full of Bella's remaining food. He then threw another bag at her and told her to go pack her clothes Bella rushed up the stairs and gather all her belongings and limited to taking only the most needed of her belongings like her mothers diamond ring and her pearl earrings her hand lingered upon the necklace Edward had given her for her Eighteenth birthday. Slowly she removed her hand from the necklace left it in the jewellery box new beginnings meant leaving old things behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alaskan Hill**

**Chapter 2**

_Authors note: sorry this took me so long I had writers block so this chapter will be based on Edward's view and how he feels about all this remember please review any and all comments are welcomed _

**Edwards POV**.

Have you ever wanted something more then your next breathe? Does the mere thought of not being able to have it drive you mad with rage over the fact you can not touch what is yours, what you should be able to clam at your any whim? Well I have an object that does this to me.

When I was human it used to be my fiancé Bella, now it's her blood that calls to me. Every day, every minutes ever second l continue on with out its sweet, sweet taste not sliding down my throat I am left feeling empty, denied. This feeling of denial is like a beast that continues growing and growing, it growls it dissatisfaction at not being able to claim what it needs, desires thirsts for, Bella's blood.

The beast has all but taken over me now; I feel nothing but numbness and bloodlust my intelligence is only used to hunt kill and destroy things that look like me, but don't have the same needs as me, they need proper food to keep them alive all l need is blood they look similar to me but my beauty far suppresses them. They are human I am a mutation of a disease imperfect in every sense yet my face is perfection at it's greatest. I am the ultimate predator.

A dulled thud next to me alerts me to the fact my hunting partner Alice had decided to join me. "I've heard news my brother" she spoke quietly besides me.

Inside my mind I laugh brother she calls me? Ha, you don't fuck your brothers the way she did to me last night. We're not siblings we are monsters using each other to survive if I didn't need her to live I'd kill her "what is this wonderful news you speak of sister?"

"Jasper and Bella have found away out of this little valley and they are going to try and escape. Meaning they shall be in the forest at night, in an area were the water doesn't separate us. They shall become fair game" She informed me

I whipped around to fast her, checking her face for deceit "Your being serious?" I asked almost to scared to believe it.

"Yes, yes l am"

As soon as the words left her mouth I jumped on her my mouth and hands attacking her in a frenzy lust. She had brought me the news that the object of my obsession was in my reach.

As our mouths met and our tongues fought I slammed her back into a tree the rough bark must have scratched her tender flesh but I didn't care I continued sliding my hands up her legs and over her ass. We sure weren't brother and sister.

She wrapped her legs around my waste thrusting her hips at me l could feel her arousal threw her pants and suddenly l couldn't stand the pieces of clothes that separated us I basically ripped her pants off her and pressed her hot wet core against my stomach.

I gave her clit a light pinch before moving my hand up to cup her breast. I slowly in circle her nipple and pinch it hard. I pressed her more firmly into the tree before pissing a path down to her breasts when l reached the hollow of her neck that connected to her shoulder and neck l paused before bitting into it savagely, she groaned in pleasure with a hint of pain tightening her legs around my waist. The bite sent her wild she started clawing at my back thrashing side to side.

By this time we were both breathing heavier then usual, I had by this time reached her nipple and l slowly kissed around it before taking the nipple in my mouth and started to suck and nip "Edward for fuck safe stop teasing me" Alice demanded while pressing here arousal into me. I knew what she wanted she wanted me to either fuck her with my mouth or finger her.

Seeing as my mouth was doing something at the moment l slide two fingers into her and started thrusting in and out while rubbing her clit she moaned in my ear while almost ripping out my hair we both liked a little pain with out sex and that is only what this is sex, not making love because me and Alice are users not lovers.

I slowly with draw my fingers right before her orgasm she hisses at me but I don't care. I lifted my fingers which just moments ago had been inside of her and demanded her to like her juices off shit did slowly reminding me of all the times she had gone down on me as she finished licking my fingers I once again fuck her mouth with my tongue slowly and surely I was ready now.

I slide my penis into her vagina and then stood still and groaned sometimes I forgot how tight Alice was, she was warm she was moist she was what I needed but I'd never love her. I continued thrusting in and out of her slowly in rhythm with Alice's thrusts by now she was scratching at my back bitting into my shoulder moaning her pleasure "harder, please harder" she all but screamed so I did what she wanted I fucked her harder and faster then I ever had before. I mean she did tell me that it was possible so get my most vital desire: Bella's blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Me and Jasper had been walking around the forest for 3 hours now in the beginning we has walked around in circles to circulate our scent around the forest so as to confuse the creatures from across the river that would certainly be stalking us now we were on our way to a little cabin were a couple were waiting for us...well that's what Jasper has told me at least. He described the couple to me the man was said to be as large and as built as a giant bear and the women to be as beautiful as Aphrodite minus the red hair instead she had striking golden curls that hung halfway down her back oh and did l forget to mention that she is Jaspers sister? This means he probably down played how attractive she really is.

Thanks Jasper l thought you myself makes me feel even less attractive then l already know l am. It was slowly getting darker and darker and although l tried not to show it the sinking of the sun was making me more and more anxious every second that ticked by meant the sun was sinking meaning the creatures were almost ready to hunt. By now my anxiety had reached such a level that l was in actual fact on the point of hyperventilating my breathing intake had increased dramatically and l was starting to shake.

"Bella please calm down your anxiety is distracting me and l might get us lost" Jasper said to me while trying to take my hand and offer me comfort but his comment about m distracting him just infuriated me so l yanked my hand away fro his and turned ready to start a fight.

"Well I'm sorry I'm distracting you" I hissed at him "but at this point in time I'm scared it's getting darker by the second at any moment those creatures could jump out and eat us so excuse me for me just a tiny bit nervous" with that l turned my back to him and was about to walk off before he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"the reason why your distracting be is because my concern for you is clouding my sense of judgement also you were about to walk in the wrong direction and thirdly we're almost at my sisters house and this little fight has just delayed our arrival" With that jasper continued to hold my arm and lead me in the direction of his sisters house. I couldn't help but feel bad for practically yelling at him but my pride prevented me from apologise. We continued walking for another half an hour before arriving at a little clearing in the forest that revealed a cottage.

The cottage was something from a fairy talk it was made of wood with little white shutter windows which at the moment were boarded up with wood at one point in time this house had been beautiful but right now it was in a state of decay. As we approached the cottage the sound of a gun cocking could be head "Emmett don't shot me or else I think Rose will be very upset with you" Jasper yelled across the clearing to the people inside the cottage. The locks on the doors could be heard as they were unlocked and then a head popped out

"Jasper you loser you could have simply yelled your name out when you first stepped into the clearing" a women yelled out.

"But Rose that would have been the smart thing to do" a giant teddy bear of a man said before chuckling.

"Like you'd know what the smart thing to do is Emmett" Jasper retort before walking towards the house "This is my friend Bella, the one l had to go back for"

"Ohhhhh so this is Bella is it" Emmett said while raising his eyebrows suggestively. Before Jasper could respond in anyway Rose slapped Emmett upside the head and invited Bella and jasper in then locked the door. Once everyone was inside and doors locked up tight a silence settled over the group.

"I think for tonight we will have to stay here" Rose said while going over to the stove to check the food she was preparing for dinner "I mean it's already so late and if we go out right now we will be sitting ducks ripe for the picking so I suggest we stay here tonight and if they come fight them off and come morning we set off to the path way Jasper has found"

Emmett and Jasper both shook their head in agreement but something was bothering Bella finally she couldn't hold it in any longer and voiced her opinion "what's the point of getting out of this valley if they just follow us and escape to?" she question the others in the room.

Both Emmett and Rose looked at Jasper in astonishment "you mean you didn't tell her the plan yet?" Rose said in disbelief.

"It didn't seem like the right time yet" Jasper said in his defence

"What plan?" Bella said in confusion

Jasper looked slightly scared as he answered Bella's question "The reason why we aren't concerned about that is because ...."

AN: Review make me write faster and also because l'm an extremely lazy person all my capital I have been replaced with l's sorry : (


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: the sex scene that appears in here was co written by a friend of mine named Jessica which is why its told slightly differnetly to the way l usually write the story also thank you to ThornRose16 for nudging me into updating. Hope you enjoy the chapter

Jasper looked slightly scared as he answered Bella's question "The reason why we aren't concerned about that is because ....because well once were safely out of this mountain two bombs will detonate."

Bella let out a horrified gasp "what do you mean detonate? If something like that were to happen it would result in the death of everyone left inside the mountain."

"Yeah we know it's why we placed both the bombs on the two highest peaks of the mountain side. It will be a quick death they are most likely to be crushed on impact" Rose said in a matter of fact voice.

Bella continued to sit their in stunned silence not even able to formula words yet. "I know it sounds monstrous but it's the only was to save the rest of the population from the disease. If we don't set off these bombs and the creatures follow us out it's like a free buffet to them. They don't care about human life they need to be stopped before they kill anymore people" Jasper said.

"I know they are basically monsters after touching the water but what about everyone else? Should we just kill them to?" Bella argued.

"No we aren't just randomly deciding their fate; they have been drinking contaminated water. The disease is slowly changing their insides to modify them be like those who already touched the water" Emmett said softly

"Wait they are drinking contaminated water?" Bella questioned

"Yes. Remember how l told you to boil all your water before drinking it?" Jasper said

"Yes" Bella replied

"Well no one else did it, they just drunk from all the streams that look as if they had no connection to the lake which should have been fine but the animals have been spreading the infection to. So now everyone inside the village we just left are slowly transforming into the monsters across the river" Jasper concluded

Bella slumped back into her chair, shocked that all the people she had grown up with were becoming the very things she feared. She knew without a doubt that Jasper was telling her the truth which meant once again she was given a choice: survive or become a mindless flesh eating monster.

Bella slowly lifted her head and looked into Jasper's bright blue eyes "Alright the jasper I'm with you." She stated.

Jasper sighed in relief "thank you Bella" he said simply, "Rose would it be ok if me and Bella and went up stairs for a nap? It's been a long day and we'll need our strength for tomorrow"

Rose turned around from the stove and wiped her hands on her apron "of course you can Jasper, do you want us to walk you up for dinner?"

"Yes please, and if there is any trouble at all..."

"Don't worry Jasper you'll be the first to know about it" Emmett reassured him.

**Told in Bella's POV**

"Ok thanks guys" Jasper said before taking Bella's hand and leading her up the stairs to the top floor of the house. On the top floor Jasper went to the third door on the left and opened it. "This is the guest bedroom you can rest here, night Bella" with that Jasper let go of Bella's hand and turned to walk away.

"Jasper! Wait, will you, will you lay with me?" Bella questioned.

Jasper looked down at their entwined hands and smiled "sure darling"

Bella turned the door hand and stepped inside of the slightly small room, it had a white wall pattern which contained small delicate purple flowers. The furniture was made out of rose wood and was brightly polished, the room held an air of comfort about it and instantly made Bella feel comfortable for the first time in ages.

Bella approached the queen sized bed that seemed to dominate the whole room, she then slide under the lilac coloured sheets and inhaled the flower scented pillows "this room is gorgeous and the bed heavenly. So going to join me" she said while tapping the empty space next to her.

"Don't mind if I do" Jasper said before jumping on the bed and diving under the covers. Once comfortable Jasper gently tugged Bella into his arms, Bella snuggled into his chest while Jasper inhaled deeply "I'm so grateful that you decided to come with me."

Bella smiled into his chest and place a gentle kiss over his heart "not as grateful as I am that you asked me to come. Ever since Edward turned I've had this hole in my heart but with you here with me like this I finally feel as if it can begin to heal"

Jasper chuckled "you just took the words right out of my mouth" Jasper lifted Bella's face up so he could look into her "Bella I'm going to kiss you now" Jasper slowly lowered his mouth onto Bella's giving her plenty of time to pull away or move, but instead she lifted her head up to meet him. There lips touched for just a few moments but those few moments were everything. Because in those moments they both be came apart of each other. They were no longer Bella and Jasper two separate beings but instead they were Jasper and Bella, friends, partner's soul mates.

While their lips were still fused together Jasper slowly raised his hand and began stroking Bella's face and hair. "Bella I think I love you, I know we haven't been together as a couple for long but when were together it just feels right, I really hope you feel the same"

Bella kissed Jasper one more time, the kiss was slow, with out any urgency in it. It was simply a display of her feelings for Jasper. "Jasper, I know what you mean I feel it to, and I want you right now and baby please don't hold back"

My words seem to be all the urging he needed because suddenly Jasper smiled "You're quite a tough girl Bella" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck "but when exposed to this" he grabbed me, my entrance "you're a sweet innocent little girl" he purred and leaned in over my neck Jasper then began licking and sucking the nape of my neck, he kept sucking till he found my weak spot just at my collar bone. "There's no way to explain it, not what we have" he said while glided his hand up my back and under my shirt, playing with my bra strap.

I snapped out of the trance he had created only long enough to gasp out "you can take my clothes off if you want" I then blushed in embarrassment, which Jasper simply erased from my mind by taking my lips captive and taking the opportunity of my mouth being open to snake his tongue in. Swirling and savoring he explored and enjoyed every inch of my mouth, our tongues battled and fought for dominance but of course he won. By now he'd some how managed to pretty much undress me and his hands were every where, stroking, teasing tugging and just feeling my skin. Our lips were pretty much permanently glued together until he inserted one of his fingers into me, which then made me gasped out loud, breaking the kiss. He smirked as he embedded his finger even deeper into me and took advantage of my even more exposed neck and began to suck and nip every now and then at my weak spot. I clenched my teeth together and every now and then bit my tongue to stop myself from moaning in pleasure. But as he continued to thrust his finger in and out, deeper and deeper I couldn't help but release a moan I had been suppressing.

Now that I had gotten over the shock of his fingers inside of me the kissing soon resumed as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and massaged my tongue with his, every so often he pulled back to let us both breathe, every time he'd resume our kissing I'd replied with equal passion, we both kissed and kissed over and over feverishly. The passion spread through our bodies the heat spreading all the way through our fingertips and toes. He brought my hand to his face and began to suck and nibble on each of my knuckles, his hot wet tongue glided across each knuckle, I whimpered due to the heat it was causing my body to feel. When he was satisfied he nuzzled his face against my hand. His face was so warm so gentle his expression clearly said that he wanted to commit every moment to his memory so he could experience it over and over again in his head. When he placed his hand over my breast I realized his eyes had been asking me for permission to do this. I gave him permission with a kiss. Slowly he broke the kiss and started kissing a trail down my neck to my breasts sucking and lightly biting as he went further down. The cold air had already slightly hardened my nipples but the moment he blew on them they instantly tightened them. Slowly he licked and sucked on one of my nipples, wetting it with his saliva, occasionally nibbling as he massaged the other. When satisfied he had paid enough attention to one breast he repeated the same thing to the other. When finished with both breast Jasper continued kissing his was down my stomach nipping and sucking all the way, when he reached my belly button his tongue darted in and twirled around inside of it. He completely missed my vagina and instead licked the inside of my thigh making a trail that ended right near my entrance. My moan urged him to continue on but instead he repeated the trail over and over. "Oooh" I moaned out loud as he gave one long lick of my pussy before thrusted his tongue inside my pussy. He knew exactly what to do with his tongue, pleasing me in was Edward never had before. "Jasper please more" I whimpered as he continued to just tease me.

I could feel him smile against me "tell me what you want darling" he demanded. I groaned in frustration "fuck Jasper I want you in me when I come" not needing anymore encouragement Jasper slide himself back up and immediately fused our lips back together in a passionate kiss; I could taste myself while kissing him which only turned me on more. I ripped my lips of his and whispered in his ear "I need you in me now" I then bit his ear to empathize my point.

Something inside of jasper seemed to snap and all of a sudden spread my legs and thrusted into me. I gasped in pleasure, he was so big he stretched and filled me up. Upon hearing my gasp Jasper looked into my eyes with concern "I didn't hurt you at all did I darling?" he questioned gently.

"No Jasper" I rasped out "I'm fine please don't stop" Jasper grunted in response before slowly starting up his thrusts again, at first they were slow but as I began to meet him thrust for thrust he picked up the pace. Soon he was slamming into me causing us both to moan at the sensations he was creating. "Jasper I'm so close please, please" I sobbed into his shoulder as I felt my orgasm building.

"I know darling" said while reaching down between our bodies to pinch my clit, and that was it. I bit his shoulder to suppress the scream my orgasm caused. Jasper keep thrusting until he came to he yelled his orgasm into the sheeting causing the sound to be quieted. For a few moments we laid their just joint together. Both utterly spent and satisfied. After a little while Jasper managed to find the strength to roll us both over so that l was lying on his chest instead of me being pinned under his weight. "I love you" he whispered into my hair while stroking it.

"I love you to" I replied before kissing and snuggling into his chest. And it was true. I did love him. He was my life now


End file.
